Gauntlet (equipment type)
Gauntlets , also known as Gloves, are a recurring type of armguards in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They can also appear as a type of accessory in some titles. Gauntlets grant Defense and physical bonuses, and can be considered the counterparts of armlets. They are often used by strong melee jobs, like the Warrior, the Samurai, and the Dragoon. The Thief Gloves are recurring gauntlets, and most armor sets include gauntlets. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Gauntlets can be used by Warriors, and are a basic type of armor. Leather Gloves are equippable by all classes though. List of gauntlets: *Leather Gloves *Bronze Gloves *Steel Gloves *Mythril Gloves *Gauntlets *Giant's Gloves *Diamond Gloves *Crystal Gloves *Thief's Gloves *Genji Gloves Final Fantasy II Gloves are a simple type of armor that can be used by the party. List of gloves: *Leather Gloves *Bronze Gloves *Mythril Gloves *Thief's Gloves *Giant's Gloves *Ice Gloves *Diamond Gloves *Genji Gloves Final Fantasy III Gauntlets can be used by melee jobs, like the Knight, Dark Knight, Dragoon, and Viking. List of gloves: *Mythril Gloves *Gauntlets *Thief Gloves *Diamond Gloves *Genji Gloves *Crystal Gloves *Onion Gauntlets *Celestial Gloves *Shura Gloves Final Fantasy IV Gloves are a type of armor available to Cecil, Kain, Cid, and Edge. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- *Mythril Gloves *Giant's Gloves *Diamond Gloves Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Gloves are a type of accessory. List of gloves: *Mythril Gloves *Gauntlets *Thief's Gloves *Kaiser Knuckles *Genji Gloves *Titan's Gloves Final Fantasy VI Some relics are gloves, such as, the Thief Glove or the Genji Glove. Final Fantasy VII Though Tifa's weapon of choice are Knuckles, the Sneak Glove is an accessory that increases the chance of Steal. Final Fantasy IX Gauntlets are a type of armor, equippable by Steiner and Freya. Some gauntlets are named after noteworthy shields, such as the Aegis Gloves or the Venetia Shield. List of gloves: *Bronze Gloves *Silver Gloves *Mythril Gloves *Thunder Gloves *Venetia Shield *Diamond Gloves *Defense Gloves *Genji Gloves *Aegis Gloves *Gauntlets Final Fantasy XI Many gauntlets appear with different effects, such as increasing stats like Accuracy and Evasion, and usually have higher Defense than boots. Examples include: *Mycohpile Cuffs *Magna Gauntlets *Eisenhentzes *Ochiudo's Kote *Koga Tekko *Pantin Dastanas Final Fantasy XII Armguards are a type of accessory. Gauntlets increase defensive or physical traits. List of gauntlets: *Gauntlets *Blazer Gloves *Magick Gloves *Thief's Cuffs *Genji Gloves Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Gloves are only equipped by Llyud. List of gloves: *Prayer Bangle - No effect. *Gauntlets - Increases group's strength. *Mythril Gloves - Grants group immunity to Confuse. *Winged Gloves - Gives Float to group. *Blazer Gloves - Increases Affinity. *Dragon Bracers - Drains more HP when using Lancet. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Gauntlets are a type of shield available to Lightning. They focus on boosting Strength, but offer little defense and no HP boost. List of gauntlets: *Echidna Gauntlet *Apis Gauntlet *Yale Gauntlet *Chiron Gauntlet *Dragoon Gauntlet *SOLDIER's Band Final Fantasy Tactics Gauntlets appear as accessories and can be equipped by every job. List of gauntlets: *Power Gauntlet *Magepower Glove *Bracer *Onion Gauntlets Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Gauntlets appear as accessories and can be equipped by every job. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Like its predecessor, gauntlets can be equipped by every job and serve as an accessory. They are suited for melee classes and teach melee-related Support abilities. The Final Fantasy Legend Gauntlets are a piece of equipment available for the party. List of gauntlets: *Bronze *Gold *Silver *Giant *Ninja Final Fantasy Legend II Gauntlets are a piece of equipment available for the party. List of gauntlets: *Bronze *Silver *Gold *Giant *Ninja Final Fantasy Legend III Gloves can be equipped by all four main characters. List of gloves: *Leather *Bronze *Silver *Gold *Dragon *Iron *Diamond *Mirror *Samurai *Power Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Lilties equip gauntlets as armor. List of gauntlets: *Gauntlets *Bronze Gauntlets *Iron Gauntlets *Mythril Gauntlets *Flame Gauntlets *Frost Gauntlets *Storm Gauntlets *Diamond Gauntlets Bravely Default Both gauntlets and gloves appear as accessories and can be equipped by any character. List of gauntlets/gloves: *Bronze Gauntlets *Gauntlets *Adamant Gauntlets *Thief Gloves *Mythril Gloves *Giant's Gloves *Genji Gloves *Heike Gloves *Artisan Gloves *Dwarven Gloves Bravely Second: End Layer'' Both gauntlets and gloves appear as accessories and can be equipped by any character. List of gauntlets/gloves: *Gauntlets *Adamant Gauntlets *Leather Gloves *Thief Gloves *Giant's Gloves *Genji Gloves *Artisan Gloves *Dwarven Gloves Category:Gauntlets Category:Armor types Category:Accessory types